T184 CalculatorFun
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Ash teaches Mary-Lynnette a fun trick on the T1-84 calculator during math class.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Night World or anything you know I don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>T1-84 Calculator-Fun<strong>

**.**

"I can't take the noise anymore!" Ms. Robinson exclaimed over the loud noise of her math class. She glared at her students. "There are people testing on the other side while I handed out papers for you to complete."

The noise slowly died down.

"And yet you guys decided to talk and distract the students who are finishing up their tests. So from now on to the rest of the period, you are _not allowed_ to talk. Zero conversation people. Zip. Nada. I'll give out after-school detentions if I have to, understand?" the teacher continued, her voice firm. She looked around, nodded her head, and went behind her desk—which was on the very, very right side of the room. "Good."

Mary-Lynnette Carter thanked the heavens. Finally, _peace_! Now she can do her work, focus on her work, and finish it—leaving her no homework for tonight. And more time to stargaze. The thought distracted her, but the boy beside her distracted her _more_.

The boy, Ash Redfern, folded his left arm on his desk and laid his head on his arm. His paper was pushed and a bit scrunched under his arm as he yawned. His unique-colored eyes were staring lazily on his packet, and his ash-blonde hair was slightly covering his eyes.

She gulped and stared at her packet. Okay, she's doing more than observing Ash—so what? When Mary-Lynnette entered the classroom, she didn't expect Ms. Robinson to order Ash to sit beside her at the _front_.

Why must I sit in the front? _Why_? Mary-Lynnette asked herself for the tenth time in nine minutes.

Then, after Ms. Robinson ordered Ash to sit beside her, he turned to her, asked Mary-Lynnette with a charming smile; "May I borrow a pencil?"

Mary-Lynnette, though she wanted to say _hell no_, found it hard to do so. In the end, she murmured a "yes" and lent him her yellow wooden pencil while she used her new mechanical pencil. It's a bit petty, but she didn't really care.

She was doodling in her math notebook, hoping Ms. Robinson won't catch her not doing her work (yet), when Ash suddenly handed Mary-Lynnette his calculator. Surprised, she glanced at him as he returned the glance with a smirk, and read the words on the calculator.

"Scroll down," he whispered with a wink.

_SORRY 4 BOTHERING U BUT THIS CLASS IS BORING  
>SHES MEAN I DONT WANNA DO MY WORK IT SUCKS<br>OH AND U CAN TYPE IN THIS U KNOW  
>JUST PRESS THE BLU KEY THEN THE<br>GREEN KEY_

Mary-Lynnette couldn't help the small smile on her face as she coyly glanced at Ash again. He raised his eyebrows and looked from her and to the calculator, indicating for Mary-Lynnette to type in the calculator.

Honestly, this was the first time Mary-Lynnette Carter was (partially) ditching her work. And this is her first time typing _letters_ in a calculator. The very, very first time.

She opened her calculator and pressed the blue key, then the green key. Mary-Lynnette glanced at Ash again, who was typing in the calculator. She began typing—slowly, that is. The letters were just hard to find because they were little and above the big numbers that are actually labeled on the keys. The letters, on the other hand, were small and aren't even labeled _on_ the keys. They were simply labeled on top of the keys. Which sucked because then Mary-Lynnette had to carefully find the damn letters.

The brunette-haired girl wasn't even finished typing when Ash placed his calculator on her desk again.

_UR SO SLOW IN TYPING ITLL BE HARD 4 U TO  
>HAVE MY AWESOME TYPING SKILLS<em>

U NOOB

Mary-Lynnette giggled softly, as Ash grinned at her from his desk. His head was still lying on his arm as he cleared his calculator to type a new message. However, Ms. Robinson was walking around—helping their classmates with the packet they were supposed to be working on—so Mary-Lynnette hid her calculator under her desk and copied the notes from the board.

When Ms. Robinson passed and walked back to her desks, Mary-Lynnette finished typing her message.

_WHOA THIS IS FUN I"VE NEVER USED THIS BEFORE:P_

Mary-Lynnette passed her calculator to Ash as Ash chuckled softly and typed another message for her. She took her calculator back and cleared her message, hoping that no one would snitch on them. It seemed like everyone else was focused on their work while she and Ash were just in a secretive world of their own.

He passed her his calculator, pretending to do his work with his head on his left arm.

_LIKE I SAID UR A NOOB_

Mary-Lynnette smiled, bending her head down to finish taking her notes. Ash thought that she wouldn't reply so he tapped on his calculator with his forefinger, making her look up and roll her blue eyes.

"I'm going to do my work," she whispered to him as she pointed to her packet—which she should've done fifteen minutes ago. Mary-Lynnette repressed a sigh for being distracted.

Ash shrugged and faced the window, yawning. He wasn't even attempting to do his classwork. But at least he wrote his notes. Mary-Lynnette tried to calm her slightly rapid heart and focus on her work.

Ten minutes later, just as she finished her fourth problem, Ash handed her his calculator again.

_U WORKED ENOUGH TYPE WIT ME_

Mary-Lynnette watched Ash smile, his eyes suggesting lots of fun things to do with—or type in—their calculators. She rolled her eyes again, pointing to her work—but decided to type again. Slowly, as usual.

She was typing the word _I'm_—using the quotation marks to substitute for the apostrophe—when Ash looked over her shoulder and smiled amusedly. He leaned back, placing his elbow on his desk and putting his left cheek on his open palm.

"You don't have to be proper, you know," he whispered just as Ms. Robinson looked at them. Ms. Robinson watched them for a moment or two before turning back to her work.

"But I _want_ to," Mary-Lynnette whispered back as she tried to type faster on her calculator. She heard Ash chuckle lowly. She passed her calculator to him with a soft and triumph, "Ha."

He simply smiled as he took her calculator.

_I"M NOT EVEN HALFWAY FINISHED WITH MY WORK:P_

Ash grinned, handing the calculator back to her. Mary-Lynnette looked around, just now realizing that she and Ash were the only ones who were using the calculators. The thought made her blush a bit, wondering if they're going to be caught sooner or later.

She hoped not.

_I HAVENT EVEN STARTED MINE_, his calculator read. _P.S. F U IN SIGN LANGUAGE_

She simply giggled softly again, shyly making eye contact with him.

Mary-Lynnette wasn't completely comfortable with sitting beside Ash, but Ash seemed to be comfortable with sitting beside her. She couldn't make herself crack jokes with Ash because they've only recently started talking and she's just not . . . sociable. Not at ease with him yet, really.

_I WANT THE SQUIRL OUTSIDE ON THE TREE  
>IM GONNA PUT HIM IN THE OCEAN COZ I<br>KNOW HE CAN SWIM HAHA_

Mary-Lynnette raised her eyebrows, staring outside the window next to them. "Where?" she whispered to him.

"Huh?" he whispered back, looking at her with his unique-colored eyes.

"Where's the squirrel?" Mary-Lynnette whispered.

He cleared the words and typed for a few seconds. Ash looked out the window and typed again.

_I THINK HES GONE TO THE OCEAN_

Mary-Lynnette grinned amusedly and continued to finish her packet, expecting Ash to give her his calculator once again.

Expected the unexpected, they say.

Because Ash didn't give her his calculator as she expected he would until two minutes later.

_IT KILLS ME NOT TO KNOW THIS BUT  
>IVE ALL BUT JUST FORGOTTEN WHAT<br>THE COLOR OF HER EYES WERE AND  
>HER SCARS OR HOW SHE GOT THEM<em>

Mary-Lynnette looked up, at first wondering if Ash was a poetic person, but then he whispered, "It's a song."

She raised her eyebrows, wanting to ask what song it is.

"Ten minutes before you're dismissed," Ms. Robinson announced loudly.

Since she figured that typing it would be too long, hard, and slow; Mary-Lynnette wrote on her packet instead. It said, in her neat handwriting; _What's it called?_

"Savior," Ash whispered, watching her. "By Rise Against."

Mary-Lynnette nodded. "Oh," she whispered. She gripped her pencil and wrote; _Nice song_.

Ash read her comment and nodded, grinning. He began typing on his calculator again.

The blue-eyed girl vaguely imagined herself being scolded by Ms. Robinson because she was misusing her calculator. But somehow, she thought it was kind of worth it. She may not be seated with Ash again tomorrow, so she might as well have fun.

He passed her the calculator.

_IK ITS THE ONLY GOOD SONG THEY HAVE  
>COZ THEY SUCK WEINERS P.S. NOOB<br>NOOB NOOB :P_

She was about to type a reply when Ms. Robinson passed them. Ash pressed the clear button while Mary-Lynnette hid her calculator under her desk again. Unfortunately, Ms. Robinson stood by Ash's desk with her hands on her hips.

"Ash, did you even _do_ your work?" Ms. Robinson asked, taking Ash's untouched packet.

"I took the notes," he answered lazily, looking up at her.

Mary-Lynnette was so certain that he was going to get in trouble because he hasn't done anything for his classwork, but—once again, expect the unexpected; because Ms. Robinson actually let him off the hook!

"Oh well, that's good enough. Just finish your packet for homework."

Ash shrugged and placed his head on his arm again, yawning.

Ridiculous, she thought faintly, if that was me—I would be in trouble. Simply ridiculous.

Huh . . . maybe Ash just has that charm that even charms the teachers? Luckily enough, Ms. Robinson didn't even bother to check her work and simply said to the class, "If you didn't finish your classwork today, do it for homework. I expect it to be done when you get in class." She glanced at her watch. "Three minutes, guys."

"You type so slow," Ash whispered to Mary-Lynnette.

She playfully glared at him. "At least I can type _properly_ in it," she whispered back.

"It's a calculator. It doesn't have the right punctuations." Ash grinned and looked back at his calculator. "Noob," he whispered.

Mary-Lynnette attempted to look at what he was typing in his calculator but he covered his calculator with his arm, typing quickly. Noob must be his favorite word, Mary-Lynnette thought sarcastically as she fixed her things and placed her homework in her binder.

She turned her calculator off just as Ash showed her his calculator.

_PENIS_

Mary-Lynnette looked at Ash's amused, smirking face as she rolled her eyes again and muttered under her breath. "Pervert."

He simply laughed softly, turning his calculator off after clearing the words. Then, Ash took Mary-Lynnette's calculator and began typing randomly, ending it with a; _HI_.

The brunette-haired girl took her calculator and cleared it, forgetting to turn it off. Ash watched her as she coyly looked at him. Their classmates were talking and making noise as the secretive world they had faded away, reality working itself back in their brains.

"You forgot to turn your calculator off," he said with a warm, sort of deep voice.

"No I didn't. I _swear_ I turned it off," Mary-Lynnette argued, letting Ash take hold of her calculator.

He took the lid off the T1-84 calculator and showed the blinking cursor at her. "See?" Then he turned it off, put the lid back on, just as Ms. Robinson was announcing the end of class.

"That was fun," she murmured—almost to herself.

Apparently, Ash heard, looked over his shoulder and winked. "It was, wasn't it?"

She only smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: **Tina**/**x. Tina .x14** if you're reading this then… you know that guy I mentioned? Er, the one that you told me to "shag"? Well, yeah. If you do remember, then I'mma tell you that Ash is representing his role in the story while Mary-Lynnette is representing me in the story…so actually this story is based on zat earlier today :P

ANYWAYS, to anyone/everyone who read this story, **THANK YOU SO MUCH!** **I LOVE YOU GUYS :D THANKS FOR VIEWING/READING/REVIEWING/SUBSCRIBING/FAVING/WHATEVER-ING**!

I'll try to update on my stories. And yay! My guitar's tuned. ^_^ Now I feel livelier! Bahaha ;)

**Review**?


End file.
